World 1
Hazards *Parrot *Chasm *Cursor *Ear Rape Spider *Heart (See Hello Kitty) *Hello Kitty (Main Boss) *Laser (See Hello Kitty) *Mini Hello Kitty (See Hello Kitty) *Morshu (without ruppies) *Penguin *Q Key *Save Point *Spike *Apeman Collectibles *Awesomesauce *LALALALALALA CD *Luigi *Mixer *Mr. Game & Watch Walkthrough The player will spawn on a platform on the top-left side of the screen. Simply walk off the platform, as jumping too high will likely result in you touching the top of the screen and kill you. After walking off the platform, land on the ground where the penguins are. As you move to the right, jump over the first bridge, as it collapses when stepped on. On the next screen, there are two sets of walkways (the bottom one having five spikes on it) with three floating platforms, and spike-covered walls moving up and down. Time your movement and jumps accordingly to the direction the spikes move. On the next screen, there are two paths of disappearing and reappearing blocks. Quickly jump or double jump across them to get to the next screen. You will then be contronted by a tasmanian devil, which always runs toward the player. On the same walkway are four spikes. Time your jumps correctly to dodge both the spikes and the tasmanian devil. On the next screen over, there is a nearly empty area three spikes and some doublejump-replenishers floating in the area, with spikes covering the bottom of the screen. Double jump to reach the first replenisher, and use the rest of the replenishers to xtra double jump over the spikes and onto the left side of the opening on the far right side of the screen. As you make your landing, face back to the left. You will face another walkway with another tasmanian devil continuously running back and forth, and two sets of three spikes directly above it. To ensure prevention of death from the tasmanian devil, continue double jumping over it as you make your way to the left. As it also runs to the left, make your way to the space between the spike lines and double jump again when it runs back to the right. As it continues to run to the right, keep moving to the left. You will come back to the previous screen with the other tasmanian devil, only this time, it is stationary. As you make your way across the reappearing platforms, it will jump high enough to the point where it will kill you if you're standing on the walkway. To dodge it, you need to double jump. While doing, you also need to beware of the spikes above you. Between every spike is a space where double jumping will not kill you. Continue this pattern as you keep moving to the left. By now, you should be back where the reappearing platforms are. While dodging the spikes on the right side of the screen, you need double jump across the platforms, as they are further apart and the first three blocks now disappear simultaneously. Continue to the left, and you will come back to the moving spike-covered walls. Pay attention to the way the spikes move and time your movements accordingly. You will then end up back at the first screen of the world. Land on the platform that is just slightly below the platforms you are currently standing on. It will fall down, crash into and break through the bridge below, and keep falling. When it falls two screens down, land on the walkway to the right. As you run to the right, you will hear a voice saying "Run, Boshy! Run like the wind!" At the same time, however, an Ear Rape Spider will jump down from the top of the screen. As it falls, run back to the left at least beyond the underside of the platform, and wait for it to come back down. After the spider comes back down, a bird will start flying after you. You need to be running at all times while dodging spikes and avoiding chasms at the same time. On the next screen, jump on the lower platform, double jump onto the platform with the spike on its left side, double jump onto the pole to the right, fall onto the platform down below, and carefully double jump to the right before it falls. Next, run under the spike on the bottom of the pole and double jump onto the platform behind it. Double jump up the ramp of spikes and use the doublejump-replenishers. On the next screen, double jump to grab the next replenisher and use it to land on the first platform. Double jump over the second platform as it will fall when landed on, and grab the replenisher inside the falling platform next to it and keep jumping. Finally, jump passed the final set of spikes, and you will be end up in the entrance to Hello Kitty, who is the final boss of this world. Defeat her, and you will proceed to World 2. Trivia *The game theme for this world is Prehistorik 2 for the NES. *The soundtrack that plays throughout this world is the Boss theme from the same game. *It is one of only four main worlds in the game that contains a secret world, the other three being Worlds 3, 6, and 7. *Empty save files say "First World - Prehistorik 2" despite the tutorial being the first level in the game. *The start of World 1 is somewhat of a continuation of the tutorial level, as there are two penguins who give you two more controls; F3 to change your character, and F5 to view your trophies. *If you shoot at the penguin who asks you not to do so, a whistle will blow and a horde of penguins will infinitely jump up from the bottom of the screen, which will kill the player if they touch them. *If you are to the right of the penguin, it instead warps to your position and instakills you, regardless of what you do. *If the player has collected the gear from the Metal Gear section of World 7, the platform at the bottom of the spiked walls below the first screen will move, creating a shortcut to the screen where the bird starts chasing you. Category:Worlds